Padlocks are commonly used in connection with chains to lock gates and other structures on farms, around oil fields and the like. Unfortunately, in most situations, the padlocks as well as the chain(s) attached thereto are exposed to environmental elements such as heat, cold, moisture, salt and debris such as dust and dirt.
Moisture and debris can enter the body of the padlock through the shackle openings and the key entry. Once moisture and debris are inside the padlock body, they can begin to cause rust and wear. In the winter, moisture freezes and exerts pressure on the internal lock mechanism. When debris mixes with the moisture, the problem inside the padlock is exacerbated. As a result, the padlocks can be frozen shut and otherwise fail.
In many environments, including oil field sites and sites on or near an ocean, salt is also an issue. Salt can also enter the padlock body and corrode the internal lock mechanism.
In order to address the problem, certain types of padlock covers have been developed. One type of padlock cover covers the body of the padlock but not the shackle. The shackle extends through openings in the padlock cover. This may still allow moisture, salt and/or debris to travel along the shackle through the shackle openings into the padlock body. Also, in order to install or remove this type of cover, the lock must be unlocked so that the shackles can be inserted through or removed from the openings in the cover. During extreme weather conditions, this can be a difficult process. Furthermore, such covers do not protect the chain links attached to the shackle.